


Castiel is Clever

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the seven minutes in heaven trope challenge... I don't think it's what you'll expect but let me know~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel is Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wanted to rant just a little and say that I was mortified by the wiki how description of how to play this game.. honestly I don't condone playing it at all.. I think it makes for awkward and dangerous situations.. but that's beside the point .. this isn't real.. thankfully and if it were.. this is probably how I would want things to go.. so I'm not sorry if your disappointed but I really really have a hate/hate relationship with this game now and it's mostly just due to that stupid article and it's approach that condones Peer Pressure and Sexual Violence.. I will admit it doesn't outright say force these people to do anything specific but the way it's phrased just shook me... anyway Rant over.. I just .. I dunno I had to say something! xoxox Hope my soured attitude hasn't turned this fic into something awful... -swlfangirl

Dean had no idea how he managed to get himself in this situation, what kind of stupid party was Jo trying to have anyway. He loved the girl like a sister but he wanted to kick her in the face when she suggested they play 7 Minutes in Heaven. He didn’t know many of these people and he sure as hell didn’t want his first kiss to be with some sort of stranger who was awkwardly trapped in a laundry room with him. It would be even weirder if that person didn’t want to kiss him, but felt pressured to because everyone was supposed to make out in this friggin game.

He got by okay on the fact that he was a decent lookin guy and a little awkward and nerdy. No one assumed he was still a virgin and he sure as hell didn’t advertise it. Having the struggle with it in his mind was enough of a problem to know he didn’t want to shout it from the rooftops. He’d almost kissed Lisa Braeden once but was too scared in the end so he just hugged her instead, she never really tried again after that.

As luck would have it he ended up being paired with someone he knew at least, so it wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Cas was a cool guy and honestly Dean was a little into him but that only made him even more flustered and shy around the older boy. Technically Jo kissed Dean a few years ago when they were just kids in comparison, but he’d never really counted it like he didn’t count kisses from his mom or Ellen. He would be kinda okay with kissin Cas but he didn’t want it to be like this, pressured and expected.

After the door closed Castiel quirked a brow at him and began unbuttoning his shirt. Dean’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. Cas never seemed like the kind of guy who’d screw someone in the laundry room. The shock climbed higher when he realized that he was supposed to be this person that Castiel would be fooling around with.

Dean just stood there, he didn't move, didn’t speak or anything while Cas untucked his shirt and ruffled his hair until the dark brown spikes were pointing every direction.

“Now your turn.” he said with a smile that caused Dean’s pulse to quicken and his breath to get shorter.

“Uhh, my turn for what exactly..” Dean asked skeptically, Cas hadn’t even taken a step toward him so it wasn’t like he was clear on what the guy wanted.

“Make yourself look more disheveled of course…” Cas answered with a tone that implied Dean knew or should have known what he meant. 

“I’m sorry what?” He asked again, hoping that his mind would settle down enough to understand the explanation.

Cas moved forward slowly, as if approaching a wild bear or something, and then began to ruffle Dean’s hair when he made no objections and didn’t move. Castiel’s hands felt kind of nice rubbing through his hair and he’d even gave a few little tugs that spiked a burning arousal in Dean that he was pretty sure he’d done a decent job of hiding. 

Then the blue eyed boys’ quick hands moved down just a bit to discard Dean’s over shirt and he dug his hands in hard pulling against the cotton fabric of his tee, making wrinkles and finger marks. He took out some chapstick from his pocket which caused Dean to get more nervous than he’d been through the entire process. He put it on himself and smeared it just a little around the corner of his mouth, and held the small tube out to Dean.

“Just mess it up a bit, and that should do the the trick.” Castiel smiled playfully and Dean began to wonder just how many times he’d played this game and how many people he had or hadn’t made out with. 

When everything was ready for them to walk out and give the impression of a steamy makeout session, they realized it wasn’t exactly time’s up yet. So Castiel pulled Dean into him, practically just a hug there wasn’t anything sexual about it until the soft pink lips were whispering against his ears causing shivers of excitement to run through him. 

“If I ever kiss you Dean Winchester… it will not be because of stupid and childish game. It will be because you want me to, you need me to, and you ask for what you need.” 

Before Dean could respond the door was being attacked and they could hear Jo on the other side asking if they were decent.

“Just a minute.” Castiel replied with a smirk on his face. 

Cas slotted their fingers together and pulled them both out of the room clumsily. He realized too late that maybe he’d tugged a little too hard because Dean was flush against his chest and they were almost mouth to mouth now.

“Easy there tiger… I need a minute to catch my breath.” he gave a quick wink as he chuckled and pulled away. 

The rest of the night was good because they didn’t have to play again and maybe a little more because Castiel didn’t let go of Dean’s hand until they both had to leave. He was pretty sure Cas liked him… maybe he would ask for that kiss… maybe he did need it…


End file.
